How to get some work from Kyouraku Shunsui
by ferler
Summary: Ise Nanao wants his captain to work, so she asks Captain Ukitake's help.


**Title:** How to get some work from Kyouraku Shunsui  
**Author:** ferler  
**Rating:** T  
**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Genre:** Humour  
**Word Count:** 1,340  
**Warning:** mild sexual references, BL  
English is not my mother tongue, so bear with my poor English, please.  
**Characters:** Ukitake Jyuushiro, Kyouraku Shunsui  
**Pairing:** Ukitake Jyuushiro, Kyouraku Shunsui  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, Kubo Tite does. I do not make money from writing this story.

**Notes:** I hope you will like it. It's my first time writing something creative in English and not translating from Hungarian. In addition, I think I'm not among the bests at writing... yet *winks* but I wrote from my heart and with the best intent.

Aw, anyway, enjoy it!

**prompt:** canned peaches; for ShunUki Winter Fichation on LJ

Thank you for **Catseye**'s beta-reading!

* * *

Ukitake Jyuushiro was going to enjoy his day alone: he brought the book he had wanted to read for a while now and a picnic basket with himself as he walked towards his favourite meadow. It was relatively near the Red Hollow Gate, yet well-hidden in the depth of a forest. Shunsui and he had found it several years ago while they were chasing a hollow. As time passed, it became their favourite place of escape: they spent hours just kissing and talking, knowing well they were alone and free to be just themselves. There were only a few people who knew for sure what their relationship truly was, and there were some who suspected they were not just friends but something more; however, Shunsui's constant chasing after women made them unsure. If Shunsui's outrageous behaviour was good for something then that was it: helping their centuries-old secret remain a secret.

Ise Nanao was among those who knew the truth about them of course. She had a really good eye for love – despite what people thought about her. That was why she asked Captain Ukitake in her exasperation to help her to make Captain Kyouraku do some work – at least to sign the paperwork she had ready for him. The vice-captain almost begged him to tell Shunsui just to show up in the office, because she wanted to wring some work out of Captain Kyouraku desperately. So, he did as he was asked: he sent Shunsui to his office early this morning, ordering him not to come to Jyuushiro until he had finished his work. Secretly, he hoped Nanao-chan would succeed, but he was almost sure she would fail in her attempt at getting any work done. His suspicions were confirmed as he sensed the well known reiatsu behind him. Kyouraku tried to suppress his sprit energy but Ukitake would have known he was near even if the other captain had no reiatsu at all. He always felt his long-time lover's presence in his guts.

"_Poor little girl! She tries so hard,_" Ukitake sighed. He reached the meadow, and unfolded a blanket. He felt Shunsui arrive at the edge of the meadow, but he didn't come nearer, hiding instead among the trees. _"Why on Earth didn't he come out?" _the white-hair man thought. _"He couldn't be thinking I haven't sensed his reiatsu."_

An idea struck him as to why Shunsui had remained hidden. _"Well, the play is better when played together,"_ he thought. A faint smile tugged at his lips. "_Nanao-chan, I think you will get a captain who is eager to work for the afternoon."_

The white-haired man settled down at an angle from which the other captain could see him pretty well, but he was not turned fully towards him. He untied his obi and loosened his shikakusho lazily, not much, just enough to expose his throat and collarbone. This done, he opened the basket and set out its contents: the book, a bento box made by his third seats, and a can of peaches. He was especially happy he had decided to bring those along. It wasn't the season for peaches, but he loved the canned ones better than the fresh ones anyway; they were sweeter and juicier. He was especially grateful for the latter now: it made easier to accomplish his goal. The captain brought out his hair ornament and pinned his hair up. Some locks escaped and swayed sensually, caressing his exposed skin. Ukitake smirked when he felt Kyouraku's control over his reiatsu slip a little before he was able to suppress it again. Shunsui loved it when he pinned his hair, it always aroused him to see it that way.

He opened the can and lifted a slice of peach to his mouth. He knew the other man was watching his every move, so he wanted to him give a very good show. Jyuushiro turned all of his thoughts towards the peach between his fingers. He licked it tentatively, finding it sweet and succulent. He curled his tongue around the slice and bit a piece of it, making little sounds that knew wouldn't fail to affect his lover. The white-haired captain consumed the peach unhurriedly; the juice flowing down his throat and his fingers. He felt Kyouraku's control over his spirit energy slipping slowly as more and more of the juice trailed down his skin.

"Aw, what a mess! I have no choice," he said, feigning annoyance, "I have to lick it off myself." As he uttered the last words, Shunsui's reiatsu invaded the air around him, thick with lust and need. Jyuushiro turned towards where he knew the other was hiding. "Or maybe, I could ask someone to lick it off for me?" he asked teasingly.

Kyouraku stepped out from behind a tree. He smiled his unique smile and touched his hat.

"My, my, I fear I'm caught," he said playfully as he was nearing Ukitake. "Anyway, I never thought you didn't know I was actually here."

He sat beside the other shinigami, eyeing the peach in the can.

"I've never imagined eating peaches could be so sexy." He smirked. "Or was it only your performance that made it incredibly sensual?" He leaned toward Jyuushiro and kissed his bare throat.

"Hm," was the only answer Ukitake gave him as he licked the sensitive skin behind his ear. "There isn't any juice there."

"Then I just have to try a little bit lower, don't I?" the Captain of the Eighth Division asked in a voice husky with desire as he moved to Ukitake's adam's apple.

"Shunsui?" the white-haired man asked. His tone hitched when the other man bit down on his shoulder.

"Yes?" Shunsui whispered while he was trying to open Jyuushiro's shikakusho.

"As much as I would like to continue this" he said, "you must stop." Shunsui's fogged mind needed some time to understand what was said, but eventually he stopped in his activity and looked into Jyuushiro's face.

"Are you feeling sick?" he questioned, his face reflecting concern.

"No need to worry." Ukitake purred. "I'm well enough to participate in anything your mind can come up with, but just after you've signed every paper Nanao-chan is giving to you this afternoon." Shunsui was stunned.

"Are you blackmailing me into doing paperwork," he asked to clarify his situation, "with sex?"

"Yep." Ukitake leaned back on his arms. "I will be waiting here for you."

"My sweet Jyuushiro is blackmailing me." Shunsui shook his head in mock disbelief. "What a shame."

"I've learned from the best," the captain of the Thirteenth Division said, smiling sensually.

"I bet," Shunsui answered.

"The earlier you finish, the earlier you can continue what you've started." Jyuushiro reminded him as Shunsui got up. "And, bring some proof that you did your work, please," he added as he opened his book.

The other captain groaned, but shifted to shunpou. He wanted to have his malicious lover as soon as possible.

After six long hours, Shunsui came back wearily and found that Jyuushiro was waiting for him, smiling.

"I haven't worked this much in years." The captain sighed as he lay down on the blanket. "Here. Nanao-chan sent you this."

The white-haired captain opened the letter and began to read it.

_Captain Ukitake,_

_I do not know how you managed to persuade Captain Kyouraku to do his job (although, he mumbled something about blackmailing), but he has signed all his paperwork and the recruit registers as well, and asked me to write this proof. _

_I am very grateful for your help!_

_Ise Nanao_

_P.S.: Consider sharing your methods with me, please. I could make a good use of it in the future. _

Ukitake smiled; unfortunately, his "method" was not anything he could share with the woman. However, he might use it now and then for getting his idle lover do some work.

"I see you were really effective today." He heard a snort. "Shunsui?"

He looked down and he saw his love lying fast asleep beside the empty can of peaches.


End file.
